


T.M.I.

by MewWitch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 2: Coming Out, Eddie finds out, M/M, Oliver tries to be spontanious, Relationship Reveal, i suck at summarys, it backfires, olivarry week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewWitch/pseuds/MewWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie just wanted to a chance to finally talk with Barry about all that was happening.</p><p>He would like the record to state that he did not set out to discuss the man's relationship status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T.M.I.

**Author's Note:**

> For this year's Olivarry Week.
> 
> Day 2: Coming Out

It had been bugging Eddie for a while now how, despite being officially let in on the big secret-which had now that Eddie thought about it, been hanging unseen like a cloud between his partner and his foster son-he and Barry had never actually gotten the chance to sit down and talk in detail about the Flash. Especially since said secret was _still_ being kept from Iris.

 

So when Eddie had spotted the young CSI leaving the station for the night, he headed after him, hoping to finally get the chance to talk about everything that had been going on since waking up from the coma. Or rather get to talk to him without having to deal with Joe hovering over both of their shoulders.

 

Even with a car Eddie knew he would have no chance of catching up to Barry if he decided to super speed home, so it was to his relief that he spotted the meta human just about two blocks ahead of him, walking a sedate, normal pace.

 

Relief that vanished instantly as he watched a pair of arms reach out and pull him into an alley.

 

Not even wasting time to think, Eddie was racing towards the opening in the buildings, gun already drawn from his holster. The moment he swung around the corner he was aiming for the perp who-

 

Was kissing Barry.

 

And was shockingly someone he recognized.

 

"Barry?"

 

Immediately the younger male broke away from Oliver Queen _(seriously?)_ who if judging by the flushed look on both of their faces, had _not_ just attacked Eddie's friend _(maybe? coworker?...future brother-in-law?)_ and forced himself on him against his will. No the look in both of their eyes told him that the attraction was very much mutual _(and wow he did not want to think too deeply about that. Nope.)_

 

"Eddie?!" Pushing off from against the wall he had previously been ravished on _(stop thinking about it)_ Barry sheepishly tried to smooth out his now wrinkled shirt. _(seriously Thawne!)_ "Uh..wh-what are you doing here?"

 

"Wah what am I...?" Eddie sputtered. "I was trying to catch up to you so we could talk. What the hell are you doing?!"

 

"Well, err..um." The meta was looking absolutely anywhere other than his colleague.

 

"What does it look like were doing, Detective?" Queen on the other hand seemed to have no problem answering the question. He also seemed to have no concept of personal space, Eddie noticed. The vigilante still had both his hands on Barry's hips and he didn't look like he was planning to let go anytime soon. If anything he appeared irritated at Eddie's well-meaning, but poorly timed interruption. "And are you planning on shooting either of us?"

 

Eddie realized at that moment that his hands were still braced in a textbook police stance with his sidearm absently trained on the pair. Feeling slightly chagrined he slowly tucked the weapon back into it holster. "Well excuse me, Mr Queen for being concerned after witnessing my friend getting grabbed off of the street and dragged into a dark alley." Looking back at Barry he added "I thought you were in danger."

 

Barry smiled, "Thanks Eddie. But I can handle myself in a fight with a mugger. I did just fine against the last one actually."

 

Oliver lost his smug look at that and if Eddie didn't know better he'd have sworn that taller man's grip got tighter on the other. "You were mugged?!"

 

"I had someone _try_."

 

 _"Barry"_ The elder growled.

 

 _"Ollllliiie."_ Barry countered playfully. "I'm _fine_ you big worrywart. Poor guy had no idea what he was getting into. One minute he's demanding my wallet, the next he's trying to explain to a cop why he's out in broad daylight in only his boxers."

 

"That was you?!" Eddie had heard about that. Hell most of the station had. It was one of the arresting officer's go to water cooler tales.

 

"Yeah. Look I'm sorry Eddie if this idiot here gave you a heart attack, but everything is okay. Really."

 

Eddie took a moment to process everything he had witnessed and learned in the past few minutes. "You guys are together."

 

The Starling native let out a snort that sounded suspiciously similar to 'obviously', that Eddie chose to ignore. Barry on the hand beamed."Yeah. Yeah we are." He reached up and grasped one of Oliver's hands, intertwining their fingers. "It's still kind of a new thing, but we both feel...well that it's right. The two of us dating I mean."

 

Eddie ran a hand over his face but smiled back even as the reality of the situation sunk in. "Well, good for you Barry. I'm happy for you guys."

 

This seemed to surprise the forensic scientist. "Really?"

 

"Yeah. You deserve to be happy Bear. You both do. What with everything that's been happening in all our lives, I'm glad you have someone." He gave Oliver a smirk. "Well this at least explains somethings. No wonder Joe's so disapproving of anything to do with you Mr. Queen. I've never met a more overprotective man than him when it comes to Barry and Iris seeing anyone."

 

The couple froze up at his words.

 

"Joe...Joe does know about you two, right?" Barry's face paled at Eddie's inquiry. "Barry Allen. Tell me that you haven't been sneaking around behind your dad's back. Tell me you told him."

 

"We-We haven't told _anyone_ Detective Thawne." Oliver admitted. "We were trying to figure out how to do so without..."

 

"Without you getting shot?"

 

"Yeah that."

 

Eddie just shook his head, have been exactly where they had been before. "If you want the advice of someone who has been in your shoes, I'd say just get it over with and tell him. I'd do it as soon as possible too, because odds are he's already realized something is up. Besides it's not his reaction I'd worry about if I were you."

 

At his friend's confusion Eddie took pity and only took the slightest bit of pleasure at informing him of the grievous error they had made when deciding to keep their relationship a secret from everyone.

 

"You realize that I'm going to have to let Iris know about you guy's right?"

 

"Oh god." Even Queen looked a bit stricken at the prospect of the young reporters guaranteed wrath for being left out of the loop.

 

"What flowers would you like at your funeral?"

 


End file.
